


Chasing 追逐

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Chasing 追逐

分级：PG-13

配对：James Barnes/Steve Rogers

梗概：Bucky Barnes的记忆在Steve拿到宇宙魔方之后并未恢复。  
警告：基本上大部分内容都是我瞎掰出来的。有问题别咬我。

衍生：Captain America Vol.5

01.

我想，关于我的故事，你们已经听得很多了。说起来，我的人生确实不太光明精彩——在我彻底隐没在地下，替弗雷工作之前，你或许能在《纽约时报》、《华盛顿日报》之类虚伪的美国报纸上看见我——我记得我那会儿还挺有名的，常有人指着我的鼻子说，“这就是那个杀人无数的俄国杀手，一个被洗脑了之后毫无知觉的混蛋”，他们毫不留情，恨不得将我骂得狗血淋漓，走上前狠狠地捅我几刀子——如果他们做得到的话。

嘿，实际上，那时候总是有个傻蛋穿着花哨的制服在电视上替我辩护。他不常上电视，不过他早就习惯了这种大场合了，所以，当他简洁有力地说出“巴基并不是一个坏人，他只是被丧失了意识”时，台下总是有些记者附和着感叹：“啊，美国队长罗杰斯真是一个好人。”

有关他是否是一个好人，我无需赘言，你我都有自己特殊的评判标准，我如若说出我想说的，你或许会不满地朝我脸上吐口水。因此，朋友们，我就姑且承认他是个好人吧。尽管，我认为与“好人”这个称呼比起来，罗杰斯或许更适合“傻蛋”。

是的，他确实是个他妈的傻瓜。他顽固不懂变通，满脑子只有正义、自由这种听起来莫名其妙、虚无缥缈的东西，他妄想着拯救所有人，最终却让自己自己桎梏在其间。

喔，说起来，他确实挺可怜的。但我并不同情他。

当他举着宇宙魔方对着喃喃地说：“想起你自己。”时，我就没有同情过他了。我只记得，他在拿到那个闪着光的透明方块前，一直在叫我“巴基”——哦，这个称呼听起来还挺熟悉的，我在老报纸上看过不少美国队长与他的搭档巴基的故事，不过，我想，那个该死的巴基并不是我，我也不是那个穿着红蓝色制服和美国队长一样傻兮兮的可怜虫。

我没有按照罗杰斯所想的那样想起任何事情，但宇宙魔方多少有了它的用处。我在这之后放下了枪，我突然为自己的行为感到后悔。我不该为卢金杀人，我甚至不应该在因为失去记忆而过度难耐的时光里举起枪，抹杀掉那么多生命——尽管他们手里与我一样沾满了鲜血，与我一样并不无辜。他们应该有他们命定的终结，至少，他们的生命不应该结束在我冷冰冰的子弹下。

我得承认，罗杰斯与他身旁的那个叫山姆的鸟人所做的事情是义事，宇宙魔方确实不该存在，我必须得摧毁它，不管用什么手段。我还记得，当我用那条无关紧要的金属手臂狠狠地将那小方块捏碎时，一串电流向我周身疯狂的袭击。

我感到眼前浮现出一幕幕像是碎片一般的镜头，但它们与我的距离实在是太过于遥远，以致于我还未看清楚它们的轮廓它们就已经匆匆地奔跑至远方，我像是看到了一切，又像是什么都没看到。有那么一刻，我希望我能想起一切，找回罗杰斯所描述过的关于我自己的人生。我有些羡慕他嘴里说的那个巴基，那个听起来对罗杰斯而言颇为重要的、难以取代的人。尽管，罗杰斯一直说我是他，可我没了记忆，我又怎么能算是巴基呢？

罗杰斯终究是太天真了。

我为这个突然涌上心头的想法震惊了。我是什么时候变得那么优柔寡断甚至开始向往正常人的生活了呢？这实在是太不应该了。

我心里想着这一切，可我什么都没对罗杰斯说，我只想在这一刻迅速地远离他，远离这个男人。

于是，我最终还是灰溜溜地逃跑了。

我第一次感到自己像是个懦夫。

 

02.

你问我逃去了哪里？实际上，我也不知道。我只是漫无目的地在街上游荡，活像是要找回一点人生的价值似的。我就这样脱离了卢金，虽然解决掉卢金派来的特工费了我不少力气。那些穿着黑衣服的孙子们简直就像是源源不断的蚂蚁，极易解决，但是数量繁多。

我懒得去细数究竟放倒了多少个类似这样的人，他们总是成群结队的涌上来，活像是不怕死似的。每当我公开出现在一个地方时，我总是免不了一番战斗。老实说，我挺敬佩那些奇怪的特工的，他们总是那么坚持，任凭我将他们消灭的一干二净也不肯放弃。

喔，你说我又干些杀人的行当了？不，我可没有，我只是放倒他们，让他们没了战斗力罢了。在杀了那么多人之后，我突然不想杀人了——他们没对我做些什么，尽管他们是十恶不赦的坏蛋，但我还没有善良到像那个蒙着面的“逞强犯”那样以为民除害为使命，我只是确保我能心安理得地继续生活下去。至于那些烂摊子就留给罗杰斯收拾吧，他一定愿意替那些傻乎乎的民众们解决掉这些犯人的。

毫无疑问，我确实在躲着罗杰斯。我在逃跑，而他一直不停地追查我。我们的关系看起来就像是警察和小偷——我得承认，这听上去确实挺可笑。如果被我放倒的“前队友”们知道那个名叫冬日战士的冷酷杀手竟然害怕去面对罗杰斯的话，他们一定会当着我的面狠狠地嘲笑我，学着罗杰斯叫我巴克斯[1]吧。

————————

[1]巴克斯：Bucks，表示美元的意思。这里有嘲讽的意味。

 

我并不是恐惧罗杰斯会像揍邪恶男爵或是佐拉那样把我狠狠地揍一顿——当然，我相信，他也不会这么干。我还记得我俩第一次见面的时候，他被我用过肩摔狠狠地放倒了——尽管在这之后他又像是完全没有损伤任何似地爬了起来，让我脸上也挂了彩。

毕竟，我们的关系说起来并不是那么简单，对于他的存在，我难以定义。所以，在我理清楚这一切之前，我想我不宜见到他。

我的内心深处始终害怕他像上次那般，举着宇宙魔方对我喃喃自语：“巴基，想起你自己。”

这句话让我感到难耐不堪，使我头疼剧烈，在他说了那句话之后，我感到眼前是一片茫茫的白，就像是俄罗斯冬季满山遍野的大雪一样。我感到一连串并不鲜活的记忆在我眼前猛烈地跳动，可我始终没想起来我自己是谁，又是什么时候变成那个他妈的巴基出现在他的生活里。

 

03.

在此之前，我得说明，我确实是有意躲着罗杰斯。

尽管他的行动并不是那么明显，但毫无疑问，他仍在不断地搜寻我的踪迹。他毕竟是美国队长，只处在光明之处，当然没法像我这么善于隐藏自己的行迹。我一面走走停停，一面观察罗杰斯那些可笑的行动。尽管他总是刻意地试图隐没自己的行踪，但最终他始终会自然而然地暴露在大众的目光里。

他毕竟太有名了，以致于无论他如何挣扎着想要离开那个名为“公众崇拜”的沼泽，他始终会回到那里。

虽然我并不想承认，但他确实是个英雄，一块仍旧存活着的、关于美国之胜利的不朽丰碑。他参与过无数场战争，让无数人的生命在他的手中流逝而过——他是行走于战场与硝烟之中的堡垒，每当大兵们在战壕匍匐，小心地穿梭在战争与子弹的缝隙之间时，每当他们感到自己的生命在破旧的硝烟中摇摇欲坠时，他们便会看见美国队长红蓝色的身影。而无论美国队长说些什么，做些什么，他的存在与出现都会鼓动人心。在那个年代里，他无疑是美国精神的代名词——但这也确实是桎梏他的枷锁。

可我要说的是，他确实是个悲哀的人，他甚至都不能好好地表达一次自己的想法。他太过于执着于对祖国荣光的无限追求以致于忽略了自己的个人能力，他渴望着扛起所有难以完成的重担，甚至毫不在乎会因此而受到伤害。

可他无疑是执着的，尽管这份执着实在是过于多余，但我得承认，我确实从未看见过像他这般执着的人——只凭着一股子任性便决定去做些什么。他会尝试去谋划一件事，但大部分时候他只是凭借着自己的想法去做——比如他一直在对我穷追不舍，不管不顾神盾局对于他的牵制与警告。他是一个极度任性的人，不管你承认与否。

 

这算是我关于他的全部评价了，

 

04.

 

后来我和他又一次在一个小镇上遇到了。他和一个叫莎伦的棘手特工在一起，他俩肩并着肩，看起来倒是有些像是街上无聊的小情侣。

这时已经差不多是秋季了，我走在小镇的街道上时还感到有些寒冷。冷风吱吱呀呀地刮在我的脸上，活像是要将我的的脸蛋削成一个带着棱角的胡萝卜。我潜伏在小镇漆黑阴暗的小巷之间， 用逆光隐匿着自己，我能看得见一切，又像是看不见一切——我想，尽管我并不是什么哲学家，但这听起来确实极富有哲学的意味。

我躲在墙角之后小心翼翼地注视着罗杰斯，我盯着他的脸，始终想不起什么来。等等，或许还有大雪。说来奇怪，我见到他却像是见到了俄罗斯那些铺天盖地的大雪，我的眼前总是会模模糊糊地出现一幅画来：我穿着红蓝色的奇怪衣服与罗杰斯缓缓走在厚重的雪地之上。我们的四周除了松柏与突楞楞的荆棘什么也没有，而像是鹅毛般的雪花则缓慢地在我们的四周飞舞。

天气必定是极冷的，除了干涩的冷风便不剩下其他。

想到此，我不免假装打了个寒颤。我为自己脑海中这可笑的念头感到无奈，我深深地吸了一口气，摊了摊手。又一次让自己隐没在小巷里。

可罗杰斯显然在那一秒发现了我——他的直觉总是来的那么莫名其妙，就像是上次我遇见他时那样，尽管我戴着面具，可他始终能准确地叫我“巴基”——当然，我可没承认我是那该死的巴基。我小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，将头缩在小巷的拐角，我运用余光紧张地打量着站在我不远处探头探脑地罗杰斯。

罗杰斯看起来十分着急，像是害怕丢失了什么似的，眼里闪过一丝焦虑与无奈。他穿着便服，不再戴着那个该死的傻乎乎的蓝色头罩，阴暗的灯光照射在他的金发上散发着一些偏向于莹绿色的阴暗光芒。那一连串的光线十分刺眼地冲进我的眼里，在我瞳孔处留下一个难以道明的小亮块，一个就像是他本人一样充斥着刺目而又温暖的小亮块。

“巴基！”他大声地叫着那个该死的名字，对于大街上向他抛来奇怪眼神的行人视若无睹。

我匆忙地逃离那个尾巷，像是恐惧他追上来一般，我拉低了我的头顶上的棒球帽，让自己彻底隐没在漆黑里。可罗杰斯却不了解我的意图，他在下一刻迅速地追了上来，他的脚步很快，我甚至还没有来得及走多远便能听见他沉重的脚步声。

我快速地绕过一个又一个小巷，试图隐藏自己明晃晃暴露在暗光下的影子，我加快了自己的脚步——老天哪，我发誓，从我开始第一场暗杀起，我就没有那么快过。毫无疑问地，我知道我自己在心虚。我知道这很可笑，但我想我始终难以面对罗杰斯——倒不是我内心深处隐隐约约地认为他曾是我最重要的人，而是因为我恐惧他的这份执着。

我在过去曾经听过一个关于他曾经的女友佩吉的故事，每当有人重复着这个发生在罗杰斯身上的悲剧时，他总是会叹一口气，小声地说：“每当一个人深入了解罗杰斯，总是会情不自禁地爱上他，被他身上所有的阳光与希望吸引。他并不是一个纯粹的理想主义者，可他身上总是带着太多责任与希望的气息。”

我还记得，在那时有人对我说这句话时，我对于他的结论报以不屑与热讽，可当我真真正正地面对罗杰斯，仅仅只是听他对我说那一句短短的“想起你自己”时，我便隐约地知道，我已经难以从对于罗杰斯的敬仰里逃出来了。

是的，我确实崇敬他。我听过他的不少故事，我尊敬这个行走在战场之上的男人，我尊敬他的言行，他的准则，甚至…是他的一切。我只是恐惧着，我会因此爱上罗杰斯。

说来可笑，我并不知道什么是爱，可一提及罗杰斯的名字，我便突然想到了爱。尽管，我始终不知道爱对于我而言是什么，或许是一把灵巧好用的枪（我想是AK47以外的东西），或许是一顿并不可口但是足够果腹的晚餐，或许是一本被翻阅至尽的书，甚至是混杂着对于罗杰斯的敬仰与不屑的复杂感情，一种我从未感受过的生涩感情。

我始终害怕着，当我又一次直直地对上罗杰斯，对上他那双带着坚定与信念的双眼，他依旧会小声地念叨着那个发音奇怪的字眼——“巴基”。 

 

我最终还是逃开了他，尽管我俩的距离仅仅只差了那么一点，可我最终还是躲进了人群里，隐没在他们之中。我感到自己的心脏仍在快速地蹦跳着，像是要自我的口腔之中飞速弹出来，我难以平息住我的激动与难耐，这份难以形容的、像是潜藏在我内心数年的情感。

我揉了揉太阳穴，轻轻地拉开旅馆中破旧而又泛着清漆的窗户，任由冷涩的风大片大片地从我的头上吹刮，将那顶死死扣在我头顶上的棒球帽给直直地吹落至地上。我小声地叹了一口气，推开房门，缓缓穿过长廊，最终走出这间散发着破旧木头味道的旅馆。

冷涩的风透过旅馆木制的门扉迅速渗透了进来，如若刀片一般削着我的脸。我用力拉开门大步走了出去，黑暗又一次地在我的四周埋伏。

我皱着眉头，缓缓地行走在空旷无人的街道上。

 

05.

 

彼时的街道早已经荒无人烟，像是一座等待着圆寂的空旷废墟，四周杂草丛生，砖瓦叠叠，唯有冷冽的风是这里的常客。这该死的天气无疑让人极其烦闷，我轻轻地拉了拉帽檐，小声地骂了一句这不合时宜的寒冷，继续行走在灯光阴冷的小巷子里。

空气依旧是静谧的，唯有风的声音突楞楞地咆哮着。

但一切并非那么简单。我隐约地知道，有人此刻正站在我的身后小心地蛰伏着——那是罗杰斯。他终究还是追了上来。老实说，我在这一刻有些佩服他的意志力，在跟了我那么久后，他竟然始终没有出声，四周安静到甚至连他的呼吸声都不甚明晰。

可我始终知道，他在那里，他在等着我——尽管我始终不明白，他为何对我如此执念，以致于当我甚至丢失了一切记忆，像是行尸走肉一般残杀着他人生命时，他对我所说的仅有一句话，“巴基，想起你自己。”但我始终想不起我究竟是谁，我又与他有怎怎样的过去。

我试图放慢自己的脚步，小心地行走着。罗杰斯始终紧紧地跟着我——他的影子被身后的路灯逐渐拉长，直至折射在小巷彼端的旧墙上。我小声地哼了一声，假装没有看见这一切。我深深地吸了一口气，任由冷涩的风迅速地吹刮在我的脸上，而后迅速地冲进小巷里，大步地走至拐角处，小心翼翼地屏息等待。

我看见一个被灯光放大的身影逐步逼近，在罗杰斯迎面走进我的下一刻，我迅疾地闪过身，将他扑倒在地。他大口地喘着气，穿着一身老土的、其上沾满泥巴的便服，看起来狼狈极了。我用力掐住他的脖子，紧紧盯着他的眼睛。

“你为什么会在这里？”我极力让自己的话语听起来冷漠无情。

“巴基…”他断断续续地说，毫不挣扎地任由我掐住脖子，像是丝毫不在乎自己的生命一般。

“你为什么会在这里……”我又说了一遍，像他一样语焉不详，声音像是被寒风淹没了，在这一刻迅速地丢失了威力。

“巴基，我只是想找到你。”他的声音不大，但听起来该死的坚定，“你不应该是现在这个样子的。”

“那我应该是什么样的？”我冷笑着看着他，笔直地对向他浅蓝色的眼睛，我看见一丝火花在他的眼里跳动着，“我并不是你记忆中那个弱不经风的小跟班，我也永远不会是他。”

“不，你不是他。你是巴基。”他说。这家伙的眼睛随着他的话语闪着光，像是带着源源不断地希望。他总是这样，他一直都是这样该死的执着，执着到我甚至都难以评价他究竟可以做到哪一步。

“不，我不叫这个名字。”

他没有说话，只是呆愣愣地看向我。这真可怕不是吗？我竟然会耗费这么一长段时间和眼前这个男人大玩情景剧的桥段。我冷漠地看向他，始终没有回答。

许久，他的声音打破了凝固的沉默，自空气中缓缓传来，“巴基。”他小声地叫着那两个陌生的字眼，“我依旧希望你想起你自己。”

我低下头，又一次对上他的眼睛，“可我终究什么也想不起来。”我顿了顿，“你看，甚至你拿着宇宙魔方请求我想起来，可我始终没有做到。”我不屑地看向他，“如果我是巴基的话，我也不会再拥有那些你所谓的记忆了。”

罗杰斯却笑了起来，像是阳光似的，他的笑容在阴冷的灯光下显得格外刺眼。我皱着眉头，最终放开了他。

“巴基。”罗杰斯站起身来，仍旧叫着我的名字。他没有再看向我，一刻也没有。他的声音逐渐冷了下来，“我不想在今后站在与你对立的立场之上。”他的语速很慢，像是刻意为我放慢了速度，“不要再杀人，我想你知道。”

“不，我不会。”我迅速地回绝了他，“我早已经脱离了卢金。但我有我的道义准则，你也有你的，至少——”显然，我没能将话语说完。我们的注意力在那之后迅速地被长街末尾的巨大噪音所吸引。

“这是什么回事？”我皱着眉头看着他，“所以，你要让神盾局的特工来抓我吗？”

“我并没有这么做，巴基。”罗杰斯一脸严肃地回答我，“况且——”他的话语迅速地停了下来，他转过身去，迅速地向巷子的末端跑去，“你是我朋友。”他加大了音量，让略显寒冷的空气伴随着话语摩擦过我的皮肤——像是一柄长刀。

“好吧，罗杰斯。”我无奈地跟上他，他的脚步沉沉，步伐稳健，极像是在天空中展翅的雄鹰——朋友们，请原谅我用这么庸俗的形容词吧。

“巴基，快。”罗杰斯仍在奔跑着，他在前方大声叫着我的名字。

我没有说话，只是紧紧地跟在他身后。我们之间的距离实在是太近了，近至触手可及，仿佛我一伸手就可以掐断他的喉咙——当然，他也可以掐断我的。

我们这”轻松“的气氛还没有持续多久，在下一刻，出现在我们眼前的是一个巨大的、有着可笑外表的机器怪物。它看上去极像是蜈蚣之类可笑的多足动物（或许我该管它叫螃蟹怪），显然，它的重量很沉，它所经过的道路都已经被他的重量压成了碎块。我敢发誓，我甚至能从它那巨大的双爪之下看见被翻新上来的、深沉泥土。

我撇过头，看了一眼罗杰斯。他实在是太过于冷静了，冷静至我甚至不敢去想象他究竟面对过多少件类似这样的破烂事。

“巴基，我们一起。”罗杰斯说。

“你带了你的小盾牌吗？”我看了他一眼，假装打趣道，“可别告诉我你没有那玩意啥也做不成。”

“当然，我时刻准备着呢。”他紧紧地握住星盾。

“带着这玩意没人会觉得奇怪吗？”我皱了皱眉头，迅速地爬上房屋旁的木梯，尔后快速地跳至那个怪物的头上——老实说，我实在是没有什么与怪物作战的经验，但管他的呢，我可不能落后于罗杰斯。

但显然，我还是慢了，罗杰斯早就先我一步将自己那小盾牌飞了过去，它急速地飞向怪物的头，在它们剧烈的碰撞的那一刻，火花飞速地在漆黑的夜空崩裂开来。

我皱着眉头，重重地将自己的拳头击向那个怪物。我看向站在怪物前方的罗杰斯，我们的眼神在空气之中短暂的交汇，之后，我迅速地撇过头，开始集中精力进行攻击。他准确地接过了反弹回去的星盾，准确有力地开始了下一次投掷。

星盾精准地击中了怪物那丑陋的脑袋，戳瞎了它的眼睛（当然，如果你可以称它为眼睛的话），我伸出手，给予它致命的一击。我转过头看向罗杰斯，他对着我点了点头，我们的合作仅有三十秒，但足够了。随着第二次攻击的结束，怪物的周身迸发着一股铁锈的味道，零星的火花照耀着这条并不宽广的街道。

“巴基……！”在我即将结束攻击时，罗杰斯大声地叫着我的名字，“小心！它要爆炸了！”

我眯着眼睛，看向我原以为已经逃离的罗杰斯——该死的，这个混球，他为什么不赶紧离开？我眯着眼睛，迅速地自怪物的头顶上跳下，将身后的爆炸声抛至脑后。爆炸巧合而又精准地擦过我的皮肤，在我的脸颊上留下了一块浅浅的擦伤，我抿了抿嘴唇，感到疼痛隐隐约约地传来。

“巴基，你欠我一杯啤酒。”罗杰斯看向我，放心地笑了。

“为什么？”

“我可救了你一命。”罗杰斯依旧笑着，他走上前去试图轻轻拍拍我的肩膀——但仅仅只是这样罢了，我理所当然地闪过了他的手，任由他的手尴尬地垂放在空气之中。他困窘地笑了笑，“就算是庆祝吧。”他说，“我们又一次合作。”他的眼里带着真诚——那是我经常在海报中看见的真诚，没有一丝的污垢，有点只是理想与对于祖国坚定的爱。

“算是庆祝我们的胜利吗？”我试图笑笑，但最终还是压低了声音，“那你可得注意你的钱包了，罗杰斯。”

“那当然，巴基。”他紧紧握住自己的星盾，转过身去。灯光将他的影子不断拉长，最终成为一条直线。

 

06.

好吧，朋友们，接下来故事或许对你们来说并不是那么有趣。喔，当然，我理所当然地去神盾局为弗雷那家伙工作了。他不算是一个平易近人的上司，但相比卢金来说，他已经足够好了。许是因为宇宙魔方的关系，我在这之前的洗脑经历并没有给我造成多大的影响，我的头偶尔会疼痛，但并不是那么剧烈——相比起在苏联的经历，它们实在是太轻了，轻至我不去注意甚至都会忽略掉它们。

罗杰斯依旧会来找我喝酒，大部分时刻，我会与他喝上几杯。我们大多数时刻喝啤酒，有时候会喝点威士忌。而后，随着酒局的结束，他会使劲地揉着自己的太阳穴，试图将自己从迷昧中唤醒。他毕竟是美国队长，理应时刻保持清醒，这是他的责任。

我和他走在街道上，他穿着便服，丝毫不遮掩自己的样貌。街上人来人往，大部分只是匆匆的过客，他们甚至都不曾注意到这个金发的、醉醺醺的男人是他们所敬仰的美国队长。有那么一刻，我感到讽刺：罗杰斯为这个国家所做的实在是太多了，可人们却只记得他万众瞩目的样子，对他的落魄与辛酸只报有嘲笑与讽刺。

“巴基，有时候我会回想起我们那一年在法国。”他的话语间带着酒气，“那时候人们都说法国人是懦夫，是坏种，他们甚至不敢去反击别人。”他顿了顿，“可你那时候一直在坚持：法国人并不是懦夫，他们始终拿着枪，精准地对准敌人。”

“是吗……”我断断续续地应和着，听他说胡话——有那么一刻，我甚至忘记了他是美国队长，是美国创造出来的超级士兵，他甚至永远没法喝醉，“那一定是一段精彩的时光。”

“是啊。”他说着，声音却渐渐低了下去，“那是一段并不快乐，但值得回忆的日子。你站在我身后——我总是不用担心身后的敌人，因为你会为我消灭掉它们。你是我最佳的搭档——尽管人们都称呼你是我的助手，可我知道，你不是的，你是我最好的朋友，最重要的人…

“你喝醉了吗？”我皱着眉头，“美国队长可从不会喝醉，你的能力如此。”

“不，我没有，巴基。”他迅速地回答，“我从不会喝醉，至少，美国队长从不会喝醉。”

“我还认为你早就喝晕了，在说些胡话。”我没有看向他。

他尴尬地笑笑，最终缓缓地说道，“只是有感而发。”他笑笑，“其实，酒对我来说和水并没有任何差别。我没法喝醉，便也没法品味到酒水的麻痹，我所能体会到的只有那种短暂的苦涩。”

“可我始终想不起来。”

“可你始终是巴基。”罗杰斯笑了，他的脸庞在夕阳的余光下显得模糊不清。我眯着眼睛，甚至分不清他是在紧皱眉头，还是在微笑。

我曾好奇过罗杰斯如此执念的缘由，甚至，我曾寻找过有关于巴基的一切——那个永远站在罗杰斯身后、像是阳光一样的男孩的一切。我翻阅着罗杰斯与那个巴基的一切，我看着他们的笑容在古旧的资料片上栩栩如生，罗杰斯笑得很开心，像是从来没有那么开心过。他看向那个叫巴基的男孩，眼里饱含着关心……或许…还有一种名为爱意的成分。

而那个男孩，无论我承认与否，他长得和我真是该死的像。他像是我的前生，我遗留在人世间尚未完成的上一世，我从未回想起来的记忆。我看着他与罗杰斯站在废墟之上，他们被身着纳粹制服的士兵团团包围，他们背对着背攻击着敌人，甚至一句话都不曾明说。

有那么一刻，我感到了嫉妒。然而，另一种我难以明说的情感在我心底徐徐而生，像是梦魇一般包围着我。我想我始终逃离不掉它了。

 

07.

后来的故事，你一定早就听闻了。罗杰斯所领导的破复仇者联盟开始了一场内战。这场内战持续了很久，久至我都未曾细数过它经过的日子。我仍旧在为尼克弗雷做事，顺带会帮助一把罗杰斯——尽管我并不想承认，可我总是会情不自禁地去关注罗杰斯。或许，这算是我上一世的本能？

但我无疑是极度敬佩他的——我甚至想要收回之前那句”他并不坚持他自己“。他无疑是仰慕自由，尽管，他始终压抑着自己真实的想法。他明明可以更加明确地决绝掉一开始的职责，然而他从未这样做过。他背负着太多的丰碑与伟绩了，而那些伟绩实在是太过于沉重，沉重至他早已经忘记了自己是谁，又来自何方。

他和我相同，我们同是找不到自己过去与未来的人。

后来，我与他在一片废墟之上相遇。他紧紧地拿着星盾，一个人站在一堆斗篷突击队的特工里，极像是神话里的孤胆英雄，充满着悲壮的气息。

“罗杰斯。”我为他干掉了两个敌人，“你在发什么呆？”

罗杰斯没说话，只是用力地投掷盾牌。他无疑是极为熟练的，在这之后，敌人迅速地被他集中，瘫倒在满是碎片的地面上。“巴基，你可要下手留情。”他站在我的身边，撇过头与我的视线对上，“我可不想让他们再在医院里住上个几年。”

“喔，那得看你了。”我伸出手，“我迫不及待着呢。”他挪动自己的脚步，我们背靠着背，极像是那些被尘封的、关于他与那个巴基的老旧默片一般，永远在一起战斗，甚至，连死亡都不会分离我们。

我眯着眼睛，看向那些源源不断的、向我们进发的敌人。

“这场景让我感到似曾相识。”我闷哼，狠狠地击倒眼前的敌人，“至少，与你一起战斗的感觉还不赖。”

“是吗？可我希望这样的战斗能再少一点。”他的话语随着攻击断断续续。

“那我岂不是没有机会和伟大的美国队长再一次深入虎穴了？”我突然笑了笑。

罗杰斯没有回答我，只是专注地战斗着，整个世界瞬间安静了下来，像是只剩下我和他的呼吸声。有那么一刻，我突然体会到那些人所说的话了。人们一旦接近罗杰斯，便会情不自禁地被他吸引，将目光朝向他，逐渐仰慕他，直至…爱上他。

我想，或许我爱上了罗杰斯。

 

08.

后来的事情我大概一辈子都没法忘记了。那大概是内战结束后没多久。天哪，我甚至都没法数清楚那操蛋的内战持续了多久？我感到这段时间像是十年一般漫长，岁月甚至在我的头顶上开出了一朵花，我感到时间自我身边荏苒而过，可我却始终抓不住他。

那大概是一个阳光晴朗的日子，我甚至都能听见那些操蛋的麻雀在叽叽喳喳地叫嚷着。仿佛是预料之中地，罗杰斯在这一天放下了他引以为豪的星盾，交出了自己属于美国队长的全部，成为了大众眼里懦弱与叛徒的代名词。

我看着他缓缓地走过由人群所形成的羊肠小道，他双手被绑缚至身后，被几个看起来道貌盎然的特工护送着。他低着头，缓缓前行，像是从未看见过位于他两旁的戏谑与喧嚣。

我只是这样一直看着他——老天，我甚至都忘记了我来时的目的——确保他不被杀害。可事实上，我只想把他带离这个地方，带离这片充斥着喧嚣与讽刺的、名为民众的肮脏土地。啊，该死的罗杰斯，你为什么不像是那些报纸上所描绘的反英雄那样，对着那些侮辱你的人狠狠地吐一泡口水，然后大声地说出你的观点？

为什么，你要压抑住这一切？

我举着枪，握紧拳头，让自己瞄准任何企图接近罗杰斯的人或事。

 

可我还是晚了。随着一声枪响，一粒子弹迅速地擦过了罗杰斯的胸膛，在下一秒彻底地穿过了心脏，它的所到之处只有鲜血与伤痕。我看着罗杰斯猛地倒下，尔后匍匐在地，像是毫无支撑了一般。

在那一瞬间我迟疑了，我甚至顾不得去思考我接下来要做些什么。我感到眼里像是进了不少咸湿的海水，可无论我如何去做，我都没法擦干他们。

我发疯似地奔跑至罗杰斯的身旁，我扶住他的手，甚至一句话都说不出来。

朋友们，原谅我吧，我真是一个懦夫，甚至连保护罗杰斯行走完这一段短短的路都做不到。

罗杰斯的胸口积聚了太多的血液，而鲜血仍旧在源源不断地自他的伤口处流出。他的另一侧蹲坐那个叫莎伦的特工，她的眼里浸透了泪水。她不断地默念着罗杰斯的名字，握住他的手，像是想要将他唤醒。

“巴基…”罗杰斯的声音实在是太轻了，轻至我都要听不见了，“想起来…想起你自己…”

我试图向莎伦那样握住他的手，小声地说我会的，可在下一刻，罗杰斯的眼睛却彻底合上了——像是就此进入了艰深的冬眠，从此仅在梦中生活着。

 

罗杰斯，你不是超级英雄吗？为什么就因为那像是混球一样的破子弹就从此一睡不醒了？

 

09.

在这之后，我跟着史塔克去了一次罗杰斯生前居住的公寓，那里已经是空荡荡的了。弗雷担心罗杰斯的基因被泄露，所以早就在上个星期派遣了不少特工将这里倒腾的一干二净。我不知道我该是开心还是难过。我想我应该是开心的，毕竟，那个烦人的罗杰斯死了，我再也不用担心我们之间的那难以形容的关系了。

史塔克面色沉重，看起来充满了愧疚。我想，他大概像罗杰斯生前那样，开始后悔自己的行径了吧。我没说话，只是走进罗杰斯居住的房间，看着月色在河上渐浓，不知道怎么的，我开始难过起来。

“冬日战士？或者说，我应该叫你巴恩斯？”史塔克说，“尼克叫我把史蒂夫的遗物交给你。”

“为什么他不亲自来？”

“他说这是我的过错，所以我必须去承担他。”史塔克低下了头，“关于队长的死，我很抱歉。”

“可我并没有要求你的道歉。”我耸耸肩，试图以不在乎的语气说，“他并不是我的什么人。”

“史蒂夫死前有一个小小的要求，他希望你能接替他成为下一任美国队长。”

“我？你别开玩笑了，史塔克，我既没有一点对于美国的责任与热爱，也没有想起罗杰斯那混球所提及的一丁点我们过去的事情。我为尼克弗雷工作只是因为我想这么做，不是为了自由或是正义这些对于你们来说极为重要的东西。”我闷哼，看向史塔克有些蜡青的脸，“我没有这种责任和义务。”

可史塔克无疑是罗杰斯那混蛋的好朋友，他们都那么该死的执着，果不其然，史塔克在听了我那么明显的拒绝后仍在继续喃喃：“你是掌盾之人，是他选出来最好的继承者。”他的声音逐渐低沉了下来，他喃喃自语，直至最后语焉不详。他拿着不知道从哪找到的星盾——或许是我一直没有注意到他拿着那破那破玩意。他就这样将星盾递给我，抬起头，与我对视。

你认为我会接过那玩意？

不，我可没有。

我没有像是罗杰斯那么强大的执念，我甚至都不配向他一样被称作英雄。

可史塔克就是那么该死的不依不挠，他拿出一封被牛皮纸信封包裹着的信，信封上空无一物，甚至连邮戳都没有，上面只有一行短短的字，“给巴基”。

“这是什么？”

“史蒂夫给你的信…”史塔克说，“或许你应该看一下。”

 

10.

后来？我亲爱的朋友们，这个故事已经没有后来了。如你所知道的那样，我最终还是掌了盾，我终于穿上了与罗杰斯一样的花哨制服，拿着星盾在纽约游走，就像是罗杰斯过去所做的那样。

偶尔，我会去布鲁克林的公共公园里看着白鸽漫天覆地地在天空纷飞，这让我想起了罗杰斯过去所告诉我的巴黎。那时花团锦簇，法国游击队胜利的战车缓缓地驶进了巴黎城内。我与罗杰斯站在街道的右侧，看着巴黎的人们兴奋地说着一些并不是那么复杂难懂的词句。

罗杰斯皱着眉头看向我，小声地问我他们说了些什么。

一切都是那么美好，除了那封信，那封仅写着“巴基，我爱你”的短信。

 

FIN.

===

 

实际上这个结局算是照应上文所提到的，Bucky认为Steve太过于压抑自己的情感的观点。那一句话表示Steve终于打破了桎梏，而Bucky也通过这一句话终于回想起了一切。

XD，第一次挑战第一人称的同人文，如果雷到各位还望多加担待。

P.s. 上一次看V5已经是两年前……【就是那么久……别来打我啊】细节基本记不清了……别揍我


End file.
